


strawberries and picnic blankets

by starbrightlovers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbrightlovers/pseuds/starbrightlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ray and gavin go on a lunch date to a nearby park</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberries and picnic blankets

"You know what we should do, like actually?" Gavin slurred, swinging an arm around Ray’s shoulder as the smaller boy lead him back to their apartment. "Go picnicking in the park. Like you said when we did the cloud thing and I muffed it up."

"I’m pretty sure I referenced beating you up for your lunch money when that happened, but I’ll totally go on a picnic with you, Gav," Ray laughed. "But are we talking like, an achievement hunter group picnic, a lads picnic, a-"

"A date picnic," Gavin said decidedly. "A you and me date kind of picnic where we make shitty sandwiches and feed each other strawberries dipped in- what do you dip strawberries in?"

"Uh, chocolate. Or whipped cream."

"Yeah, that. And we can climb a tree and make out, like under the slide and stuff."

"You’re so drunk," Ray informed him, grinning at his boyfriend’s ridiculous cheesiness anyways.

"Well, yeah, but that’s situational," Gavin said, smiling lopsided. "I promise, I swear if I don’t take you on this picnic by next week, I’ll move back in with Geoff ‘n Millie and uh, Griffon."

"So I have to remind you about this then?" Ray asked, mildly amused. Gavin nodded seriously, but broke into laughter seconds later. Ray just rolled his eyes and continued pulling Gavin home.

~end introduction~

"Oh god," Gavin groaned the next morning.

"Good afternoon, sunshine," Ray teased from his desk chair. "Even I managed to get up before you."

"Shuddup," Gavin grumbled. "D’you have painkillers or are you gonna leave me to die?"

"I mean, I could kiss it better."

"Fuck you."

"I don’t think that’s a hangover cure but I mean-"

"RAY!"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you keep your goddamn painkillers?"

"Okay, okay I get it. Sorry, Vav. They’re in the mirror cupboard thing," Ray apologised, but with a lilt of amusement still in his voice.

"Thank you," Gavin sighed, exasperated.

Ray scrolled down his Twitter feed with disinterest as he waited for his boyfriend to return, expecting him to complain about the taste of liquid painkillers (since he disliked swallowing pills) shortly followed by a request for pancakes.

"God, that’s-"

"Disgusting, I know. I’m also not making you pancakes, but there are waffles in the freezer and we still own a toaster."

Gavin stuck his tongue out and made a weird face before resigning himself to a breakfast of toaster waffles.

"So, you promised me a picnic last night," Ray teased.

"God, did I? Drunk me has bad ideas most of the time."

"It’s not that bad of an idea," Ray said, spinning around in his desk chair. "Besides, you said if it didn’t happen within the week you’d move back in with the Ramseys."

"Well, certainly not happening today. What day- no not day, what time is it?"

"It is one forty three pm. On a Saturday."

"Shush. We could… do it on Wednesday during lunch break?"

"Is there time for a picnic then?" Ray asked, crinkling his nose. "Your plan was very descriptive and included making out under the play structure."

Gavin winced. “Jesus Christ. I did not know I was that romantic when drunk.”

Ray laughed. “I haven’t told you half the things you’ve done while drunk, and trust me, you aren’t always so romantic.”

Gavin made a face and flipped Ray off, who laughed and spun back around to his computer.

~end act one~

"How long until this let’s play ends?" Gavin whined. "I didn’t eat anything for breakfast and it’s nearly lunch break."

"Shut up, Gavin! That’s the third time you’ve asked!" Michael exclaimed. "It’s just lunch, for fuck’s sake!"

"Well, maybe, but nobody’s killed a worm in like, seven turns!"

"Gavin, this is the last game and all your worms are dead, as they have been since the first four turns. You can leave whenever you please," Ryan sighed, maneuvering through the weapons menu with a practiced ease.

"Except I can’t, Ryan," Gavin grumbled.

"And why’s that?"

"Because the audience, Ryan! Viewers!"

"Oh no, Gavin’s not in the last ten minutes of a video, I’m not watching it," Jack deadpanned, equally annoyed. "Look, I killed a worm, are you satisfied?"

"Hey, that was mine! Not ‘This Is A Clever Name’!"

Gavin sighed loudly and leaned back in hid chair to stare at the ceiling in his impatience.

"Nooo! Ryan don’t you dare that’s my last fucking worm don’t- oh I’m dead I’m so dead. You killed me!"

"Is it over?" Gavin asked, shooting up in his chair and bumping his elbow against the desk.

"I’ve still got two worms and so does Ryan. Pay attention instead of staring at the goddamn ceiling, Gavin!"

Gavin struggled a moment to come up with a witty retort before settling on crossed arms and silence.

"Hey, Gav, I’m ready to go when you are," Ray said, poking his head into the AH office.

"Oh, I see how it is then," Michael teased. "Just go on your date, you fuck."

"But the viewers, Micoo!" Jack said in a poor imitation.

"I hate you all," Gavin proclaimed. "I am actually just going to leave now, though, apologies to the audience."

"Aw, you love us. Don’t spend too long not making a move like Jack currently is- just use a fucking air strike!" Michael shouted.

"Hard day at work?" Ray joked as they walked down the hall to the front doors.

"I only killed one of my worms by poor ninja ropes this time?" Gavin volunteered. Ray laughed and linked their hands together.

"Which park are we going to again?" he asked, bumping the picnic basket against the door as they left.

"Uh, the one down a couple blocks that has the big fountain."

"I don’t have the slightest clue what you’re saying, so I’m just gonna play follow the leader," Ray admitted.

"Okay. I don’t remember if it’s to the left or the right of this street."

"You’re an idiot," Ray said, laughing fondly.

"Well, yeah. I’m your idiot though. You’re stuck with me," Gavin winked. "Let’s try the… left."

They made it to the park after a girl on her scooter pointed them in the right direction, with still three fourths of their break to spare.

"Sorry I went the wrong way," Gavin sighed as they walked across the grass.

"Hey, it’s fine. We made it in the end and now we get to be dumb and cliche and feed each other strawberries."

Gavin laughed and plopped a kiss on Ray’s cheek. “You’re the best. I’m really glad I was the one who went to find you when we were moving office.”

"I’m sure one of us would’ve accidentally said something sooner or later," Ray shrugged, red faced. "Is this a good spot?"

"Perfect," Gavin replied. The spot was a good distance from the playground where all the kids were, and in the shade of a tree.

Ray grinned and pulled a dull blue blanket from the basket. It was barely big enough for the two of them to actually sit on, but it was either that or a torn up tablecloth so it was the final decision when they put their supplies together.

"Right. Peanut butter sandwich with grape jelly for you, and tuna fish for me," Ray said, handing Gavin a Tupperware sandwich keeper.

"By jelly you mean like, jam, right? You didn’t put wobbly gunk in my sandwich?"

"No, there’s no Jell-O in your sandwich, Gav," Ray laughed.

"Don’t laugh! ‘S not my fault my words are different than yours!" Gavin protested.

"Yeah, I know. Now shut up and eat, I know you forgot to eat breakfast."

Gavin stuck his tongue out before following instructions.

"This was actually a decent idea," he admitted halfway through the sandwich.  
“It’s quite nice out and this is the best PB and J I’ve ever had.”

"You don’t have to flatter me for dessert, you dork," Ray said, rolling his eyes.

"You’re my boyfriend and I like complimenting you. Even about dumb things like sandwiches."

"Thanks?" Ray replied uncertainly. "Sandwiches are pretty dumb."

"We have about fifteen minutes before we need to leave," Gavin announced as he finished off his lunch.

"That’s not bad. Strawberry?" Ray held up the chocolate coated fruit. "Kind of melty, but still good. Probably."

Gavin grinned and opened his mouth.

"Here comes the airplane! " Ray said, pitching his voice higher. Gavin nearly choked on the strawberry laughing.

"You’re going to kill me," he said inbetween laughing and chewing.

They shared the strawberries and bad jokes for another few minutes before they had to stop and clean up to get back in time.

"That was the most fun I’ve probably ever had," Ray revealed as he folded the small blanket. "Sorry the making out under the slide got left out."

"You can stop mentioning drunk me’s sex drive now," Gavin groaned.

"Nah," Ray said, smiling. "I’d rather keep teasing you."

"Whatever. If we don’t hurry up Michael’s gonna tell the entire office we ate each other out for lunch or somethin."

"Wow. Interesting rumor. I am mildly terrified. Race you back?"

"Oh, you’re on!" Gavin exclaimed. "Hey, wait, I agreed to carry the basket!"

"Not my problem," Ray shouted, already running ahead.


End file.
